


Winnings

by gemspegasus



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, OW, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemspegasus/pseuds/gemspegasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Ezra acquire his red, wool, tail coat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winnings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Magnificent Seven belongs to MGM, Mirisch, Trilogy, Showtime, Sony Pictures and John Watson. I am only borrowing them for a ride or 7.   
> This fan fiction is for entertainment only. No copyright infringement intended.  
> A'N's: Fic inspired by egorstandish's challenge, 1.Red at 7men1destiny. Thanks to Kristen for naming Ezra's horse. The Famous Clothing Store and Barr's Dry Goods actually merged into the Famous-Barr in the 1890s in St. Louis, MO though for story purposes, I had them merge in the l870s.  
> "housewife" – a soldier's sewing kit. Detailed Accessories about Ezra's clothing perused at Zeke Black's Magnificent Seven handbook, from the section, "What the Seven Wear." Basic Poker rules found here: http://www.contrib.andrew.cmu.edu/~gc00/reviews/pokerrules  
> Poker Hand Rankings found here:  
> http://www.pagat.com/vying/pokerrank.html

In one of the riverboat saloons dotting the waters of the Mississippi by the City of St. Louis, Ezra P. Standish peered across the poker table at his only opponent. The skilled cardsharp clarified, "You wagered that I could replenish my supplies and acquire any haberdashery or accessories which I am partial to from your emporium, if I win this final hand?"

"Yes," replied the proprietor of the Famous-Barr who had by now run out of money. So he had wagered any items from his store to cover the bet of this last hand of the wild card poker game.

Ezra accepted, "Agreed."

The proprietor smiled as he laid a Straight Flush on the green-felt table and his hands began to reach for the pile of money in the center of the table when Ezra's gold tooth grin flashed.

"Sir, one moment, we still have to see my hand." Ezra said as he laid his cards face-up on the table.

Loud gasps and mutterings were heard from the crowd around the poker table as everyone saw that Ezra had a Royal Flush.

Mr. Barr gracefully acknowledged his loss and told the gambler, he could visit his store tomorrow to cancel his debt.

Ezra nodded and responded, "Tomorrow at mid-morning," as he raked in the pot.

Then next morning, the Southerner easily found the Famous-Barr.

Mr. Barr was waiting for the gambler and gave Ezra a tour of the emporium before the actual shopping commenced.

Ezra meticulously perused the aisles and found staples of coffee, tea, salt and sugar. He also added personal care items such as a new "housewife" kit, a shave brush, a bar of almond spice soap and "Dr Hunter's Glycerine and Hand Crème" for his mother to his winnings. Then Ezra and Mr. Barr re-entered the clothing section of the store and Ezra's eyes lit up anew at the sight of the crimson-colored, wool, tail coat with black trim binding all hems, wide cuffs with decorative buttons, large, notched lapels, and decorative buttons at the top of the tail.

Understanding the look in the Southerner's eyes, Mr. Barr carefully removed the coat from its rack and asked Ezra to try it on.

Ezra slid into it with a sigh of pleasure and then looked at his reflection in the full-length, oval mirror in front of him.

"The coat looks very handsome on you, Mr. Standish." Mr. Barr complimented Ezra.

"Thank you, sir. A stylish wardrobe is essential in my profession." Ezra preened while he answered him.

Then the jade-eyed man caught sight of two coats similar to the crimson one though these were in shades of teal and plum.

Mr. Barr followed his gaze and groaned inwardly. As he took down both the teal and plum coats and added them to the other items of Ezra's winnings, he thought, 'and never going to play poker again, well against this fellow again, anyway.'

A grinning Ezra still wearing his new scarlet coat gathered up the rest of his winnings. He was striding to the door to leave when the proprietor caught up with him and slid a new "Stutz" poker deck into his vest pocket.

Ezra's laughter rang out as Mr. Barr said, "Never betting against you again."

The gambler then gave the man a two-fingered salute before leaving.

The End.


End file.
